Petey
Petey is one of the unlockable characters. He was added in v.0.3. Attacks Basic moveset: * Chomp: By pressing the first button, this melee attack does 3 damage * Upward Chomp: By pressing down and the first button, this melee attack does 3 damage * Air Swipe: By pressing the up button and the first button, this melee attack does 2 damage * Headbutt: By tapping either side button and the first button, this melee attack does 2 damage * Spin: By pressing either side button and the first button, this melee attack does 1-4 damage Specials: * Mud: By pressing the second button, this ranged attack does 3 damage * Chomp Spin Jump: By pressing down and the second button, this attack does 3-6 damage * Chomp Jump: By pressing up and the second button, this attack does 3 damage * Showdown Attack: Piranha Horde: Petey puts down several Piranha Plants as he walks across the ground. 2 damage per Piranha. Skin Swaps Petey has 3 skin swaps: Black Petey, Purple Petey, and Red Petey. Petey character.png Screenshot (25).png|Black Petey Screenshot (24).png|Purple Petey Screenshot (23).png|Red Petey Attributes Petey is ranked 2nd in the SS tier, the highest of the unlockable characters. Petey is the most mobile out of all the heavyweights, as well as one of the most mobile characters in the game. He can run surprisingly fast and has a high jump. This combined with his Chomp Spin Jump can be viable for escape. Petey also has one of the best jabs which can send the opponent considerably far. And like Luigi and Kamek, his dash attack gives Petey a really good combo game. He also has a projectile with a slow startup, but in return a huge hitbox (rivals Donkey Kong for the largest hitbox in a projectile). However, Petey has one major flaw: he is the largest character in the game. This makes him very easy to hit. That and for a heavyweight, he isn't really that damaging. Along with this he has a really bad aerial and a down normal that can be hard to land a hit with. Nevertheless, Petey is not to be underestimated, even for being a heavyweight in the A tier. How to unlock WARNING: 'This contains spoilers. Play Showdown Match as S. Mario against Mario, and win as S. Mario. TriviaCategory:Unlockable Characters * Petey is one of the two characters classed in the SS rank in the current Tier List * Petey's unlock method might be a reference to Super Mario Sunshine. In this Gamecube title, Mario is mistaken for Shadow Mario, who had covered the entire tropic paradise of Isle Delfino in gooey graffiti. Mario must clean up the mess while also pursuing Shadow Mario. The first boss of the game is Petey Piranha. * There is currently a glitch with Petey's portrait, a white triangle is left unchanged when selected. * Despite Petey's portrait using the design from Mario's Pinball Land (Long neck, no legs legs or pants), Petey's in-game appearance is his Super Mario Sunshine appearance. Gallery MKS Petey.png|Petey's Artwork in this game. From Mario Pinball Land S Mario And Petey Pirahna.png|'Petey fighting with S. Mario in Mario Bros. Petey.png|Petey in the Tier List|link=Petey Category:Characters Category:V.0.3 Category:Heavyweight Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier SS Characters